


Just wanna use your love

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Just read, M/M, Riding, Road Trip, Topping from the Bottom, retro music, sexy hips, the best of the 80's, the conditions are perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are on their way back to Beacon Hills from Washington when Stiles notices what his sexy dancing is doing to Derek.</p><p>Car sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just wanna use your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacinda2015](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinda2015/gifts).



> Hope you guys like please leave Kudos!

Derek had been looking at Stiles jam out to retro night on the radio for the last hour. They had been driving back to Beacon Hills from Washington where they had to go to settle a dispute between two Seatle packs. The rest of the pack was "unavailable" which Derek thinks is bullshit! They just didn't want to travel with out their heads up their boyfriend's/girlfriend's ass. So here he was stuck with Stiles Stilinski which really he could have worse company. Actually he liked Stiles company...too much. 

Neither Derek nor Stiles wanted to travel in the camaro because it was too cramped for a long drive so they ended up taking the jeep but that meant Stiles wanted to drive because he fully trust Derek with his "baby". Like really Derek can't make the piece of crap worse! Anyway, since Stiles is driving and it is his car he has rights to the radio: hence retro night. Which is Derek's current predicament; Stiles was grinding his hips seductively singing to the outfield. 

"I just wanna use your love tonight. I don't wanna lose your love tonight!" He just kept grinding his hips up into the air whining the lyrics in a high pitched voice Derek just knew he'd scream in while he was fucking into him. He needs to get his mind focussed on something else… uh dead kittens, radiation poisoning, Peter in lipstick- he doesn't actually want to damage his brain. 

But then Stiles is singing directly at him, grinning and telling him he likes his girls a little bit older and he just wants to use his love and god Derek is trying not to reach over and claim Stiles or throw himself out of the car. Then finally the song is ending... Thank heavens! 

Actually he takes it back, you would think Jessie's girl would be a harmless song- well your wrong. Having Stiles snapping his hips to the base once again singing to Derek.

"-and I look in the mirror all the time wondering what you don't see in me. I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines ain't that the way love's supposed to be?" Admittedly he should have been less worried about Jessie's girl because after that Duran Duran- Wild boys boomed through the car, so of coursed Stiles danced along getting sweaty and his scent was intoxicating!

"Pull over!" The jeep tires screeched to a stop in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night and Derek couldn't help but think of The flight of the concords saying in a sexy voice- "the conditions are perfect"

"What's wrong? You have to go to the bathroom?" Stiles asked breathing heavy eyes going to Derek's crotch… and fuck! 

"Derek you are hard. You are so fucking hard!" Stiles exclaims. "No thats just a gun in my pocket." Derek is tempted to snark but before he can Stiles hands are on him rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans. 

"Stiles stop." Derek says and he doesn't even convince himself. Stiles instead of stopping undoes his seatbelt before climbing onto Derek's lap and grinding into him. 

"I made you hard." Stiles breathes snaking his hand under Derek's shirt leaving burning trails over his skin scratching slightly putting Derek on edge, making him rock up into Stiles. 

"You've made me hard four times since the trip began," Derek breathed letting himself feel Stiles hands roaming over his skin like he's mapping his body out taking his time to feel every bump, ridge, and plane of Derek's chest and back. 

"The way you move your hips-" stiles captures Derek's mouth in a heated kiss effectively silencing him. Stiles opened up allowing Derek entrance to slip his tongue in. Stiles greedily sucked on his tongue taking all Derek had to offer simultaneously grinding them together. Derek couldn't breathe he felt like he might explode having Stiles this close to him, touching him. 

"I want you to fuck me right here." Stiles bites his lip until they both taste blood. Derek wasn't prepared for Stiles to be this brave or him to like it so much he was acheing for Stiles. Stiles reaches behind himself pulling lube from the glove compartment he holds it up and grins at Derek before capturing his lips in a heated biting kiss. Stiles snaked his hand between them undoing Derek's jeans and lifting himself so he could push them down. 

Suddenly Derek was horizontal he mentally noted that Stiles probably pulled the lever but in that moment it was probably magic, Stiles was magic. Stiles' fucking fingers were magic the way they worked around Derek's length drawing short breaths from his chest making him burn. Stiles was going to be the death of him. Derek's jeans were pushed down his thighs and he might die from how good Stiles beautiful hands felt wrapped around him. 

Stiles awkwardly shimmies out of his jeans trying not to elbow Derek in the stomach or injure either of them in the process. Derek watches as Stiles gets out of his jeans underwear also disappearing at some point in the action. Stiles was beautiful his thick cock at attention his lean muscled thighs flexing with his movement. If he knew Stiles was this beautiful he would have flashed him his hard on years ago. Stiles grins at Derek when he's free from the confounds of his jeans, Derek doesn't stop the slow lazy grin that spreads across his own face. 

Derek is frozen as he watches Stiles coat his own fingers in lube and begin to open himself above Derek. He can't see much of what Stiles was doing but his face was breath taking the way it scrunched up in concentration or the way he bit his lip in need and the look of pure ecstasy Stiles was giving as he let a high moan slip from his lips. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand placing it on his hips. Derek couldn't breathe again. 

"Derek I'm ready." Stiles breathed locking eyes with Derek. "I want you to fuck me now." Something snapped in Derek as he surged forward he captured Stiles lips in a sloppy kiss bringing his other hand to Stiles hip and guiding him down onto Derek's cock. Stiles breath caught as Derek nudged into him. He wanted this for so long he couldn't believe him Stiles Stilinski was having s-e-x with Derek Hale. Derek pushed in inch by inch into Stiles's tight velvet hole he felt like he could wake up at any moment. With one last thrust Derek fully seated himself inside of Stiles dragging loud moans from each of them. 

Stiles felt impossibly full, he caught his breath and took a minute to get used to Derek inside him. Derek Hale was inside of him! This was a story to tell his children. Stiles nodded his head at Derel telling him he was ready. Derek endulated his hips up into Stiles making him gasp. Stiles was so tight around him making it extremely hard for him to not come right there. 

Derek thrust slowly in and out of Stiles dragging a moan from his lips, Stiles felt so good around him holding him together making him want to cry out. Derek slowly fucked Stiles hands roaming Stiles' lean body mapping out his skin connecting his moles and freckles. Stiles was leaned over him hands buried in Derek's hair their foreheads touching panting the same air. 

"Oh yeah Derek!" Stiles hummed through his teeth letting Derek push in and out of him acheingly slow. Derek scooted down the seat a little changing the angle of his thrust. 

"Oh FUCK DEREK!!" Stiles screamed slamming his hips down onto Derek's cock. He repeated this action making Derek's length stab into his prostate. Stiles closed his eyes and let himself see the galaxies exploding behind them, let himself feel Derek slide in and out of him slow but hard ripping him apart from the inside out. 

"Derek I'm gonna cum!" Stiles whispered biting Derek's cheek. Stiles lets a loud moan slip from his mouth as Derek begins to pick up his pace fucking up into Stiles at supernatural speed. So fucking fast it just feels like vibration inside of him pounding his prostate making Stiles gasp and seize up shooting over him and Derek.

"Oh fuck Stiles!" Derek gasps as his orgasm is wrung out of him by Stiles' clenching hole. He feels like he's falling over a cliff as Stiles keeps moving his hips milking Derek of all he's got. 

"Best road trip ever…" Stiles sighs smiling happily, Derek matches his smile before pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing actual penetration car sex! It's weird but fun, leave kudos! ❤


End file.
